


There is  no winner ( title may change)

by jenness77



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Minor Character Death, Secret Identity, Secret pregnancy, struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: Skye Daniel's best friend from Jersey moves to California with her mom, first she is excited but sad to leave her home .  There are lies and secrets and heart breaks , Daniel is her consent  beam of light .  After making a few mistakes a long the way , causing her to leave to get her life in order . Years later she returns  to face  the music she created .  ( not a great summary)
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Other(s), Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Lawrence/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. lets start  NOT CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with some flash backs and time line jumps so please bear with me on this. I have the idea in my head and may screw up the timelines for ages. The ONE between Ali and Shannon time line .

A/N - Skye Williams( for now ) is Daniel's best friend , their moms work together . Skye and her mom Kendall move to California for better opportunities they her father had gotten. Skye , has friends at school does ok. plays the saxophone. She knows of Johnny and crew has some interactions with a few of them . 

I wanted there to be someone for Johnny between Ali and Shannon and then throw a monkey wrench in there . Like a He had gotten over Ali enter Skye shit happens settled for Shannon.

This make take a little bit to start up , I'm trying to get the time lines down , and the age time lines so please , please be kind or if you have info share .

This is a more or less who is skye what is the secret and why is there a secret .


	2. Here we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick snippet of the departure

1982- Newark NJ 6pm

With a heavy sigh a 14 year old Skye Williams , pulled her last suitcase down the stairs out to her mom’s car. She knew it was the plan all along when her father moved to California for a better job . It had been 3years sincere had moved and of course she was proud of him and man did she miss him . 

As she made her way out the door and to the car , there stood her best friend in the world and maybe she had a small crush on him . But she would never tell . Daniel Larusso and his mother stood near the car , helping them place bags and a few boxes into the car. Once the car was full her mother pulled Mrs. Larusso away to say goodbye . Leaving Skye to look at her best friend , she knew Daniel had gotten upset a month ago when she had told him the news . She could see the tears forming in those big brown eyes and she punched him gently in the arm . 

“ No , no crying while saying goodbye . Besides it isn’t really goodbye right . I’ll call and write and during holidays you can visit . You know my dad will fly out your mom and you “ 

Daniel managed to get a few words out before Skye threw her arms around him and told him she loved him more than any other boy in the world . This brought a smile and blush to his face . Skye released her hold on him and looked at her mom who nodded towards the car . She looked at her mom once more before quickly grabbing Danny’s face and pressed her lips to his . She then turned towards the door and got in . She willed herself not to let one tear shed before they go to California but one by one the tears trickled down her face . 

Her mother gave her a sad smile and said “ I know baby , I know” while patting her knee and heading them towards the airport . Kendall gave a look in the rearview mirror and saw Lucille hugging Danny tightly .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beta-less for this tiny snippet , and I'm sorry it was so short


End file.
